


An Angel On Standby

by Habri



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habri/pseuds/Habri
Summary: Susie is turning into Toon Alice and Tenshi tries to cheer her up.
Kudos: 4





	An Angel On Standby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a present written for Meey on Discord. Tenshi is the name of her version of Alice Angel and Rage is the name of her Bendy in her Ink Days AU. I hope you like it!

Susie didn’t expect that she would be reborn again. The last thing she remembered was participating in Joey's so called "ceremony" and then being sacrificed to the ink machine. But now, she has awakened and she felt different.  
  
As soon as she emerged from the glob of ink that she was born from, she looked down at her hands and it looked like she was wearing long black opera gloves, but they were made of ink. She didn't even remember wearing something like that, but Joey did promise her that she would become Alice. 

She was curious to see the transformation that she had gone through. She walked into her old dressing room and took a look at herself in the cracked mirror. She was overcome with horror and shock at her new appearance in the mirror. Her blue eyes were changed to black and her long reddish-brown hair was short and it matched the color of her eyes. 

The blue dress that she wore before the ceremony was now replaced with a long black dress with a white bow on the front. She touched the top of her head to see that she had a pair of demon horns with two halos surrounding each horn. Susie wanted to be Alice Angel again, but she never thought it would be like this. This had to be a bad dream. If she woke up right now, she would be in the recording booth reprising her role as Alice Angel's original voice actress. She pinched her arm as she hard as she could and realized that all of this was real. 

Susie couldn't believe this. Joey tricked her and took her life from her. When he said that he wanted her to bring Alice to life again, she thought that she was going to get her job back. She dropped into her old dressing room chair and began bawling her eyes out.

She was turning into the toon that she had once enjoyed doing the voice for. She wasn't allowed to leave the studio ever again now that she was like this. Her mother was probably worried sick and frantically searching for her. She was technically dead, but she was brought back to life as a totally different person. She hated Joey for tricking her and sacrificing her to the ink machine. She wished she could get her revenge on him, but it was already too late. 

While Susie was still upset about becoming a toon, Tenshi had walked to her location and saw that the former voice actress was crying her eyes out. She slowly approached Susie and grabbed another chair as she sat down next to Susie. Tenshi placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. 

"What's wrong, Susie?" Tenshi asked. 

"I am becoming the toon version of the character that I once did the voice for. All I wanted was my job back! I never wanted this!" Susie cried out as looked at Tenshi with inky tears streaming down her face. 

"It's going to be alright. Being a toon isn't so bad." Tenshi spoke with a calm voice. 

"And how would you know that? I can never see my family and friends ever again. We are stuck here forever!" Susie retorted as she turned to face the mirror to avoid looking at her counterpart. 

Tenshi could see that Susie was really upset about this. She had to come up with a way to cheer Susie up to let her know that being a toon isn't so bad. 

"Look on the bright side. As a toon, you get to live forever. On top of that, you will always be beautiful. You don't have to worry about growing old." Tenshi explained. She just hoped that telling Susie the pros of her situation would make her feel better. 

Susie gave it some thought and she could tell that Tenshi was right. She would never have to worry about gray hair or wrinkles. She would be living like the age she was before she became a toon while Joey was on the outside growing old and decripit. 

"I guess so. Maybe being a toon doesn't sound too bad in the terms of looks, but what can we do in this dump?" Susie asked as she looked at Tenshi with a concerned look on her face. She didn't want to be sitting around in a rundown studio and being around various ink creatures that the ink machine kept popping out.

Susie was right about that. They couldn't be out in the open and wait for ink creatures to attack them. They would have to find a place where they could be safe from the dangers of the studio. Tenshi thought long and hard of a safe location that they could go to. 

"We can always go to Level 9 and set up refuge in there. Think of it as our own little Cloud Nine." Tenshi stated as she gave Susie a kind smile. 

Susie was so glad that Tenshi was doing her best to help her adjust to her new life as a toon. She was going to be beautiful forever and she had a safe place to go to. She had everything that she needed in the studio, but she was still missing something in her life.

"Thank you for helping me out, Tenshi, but it's going to feel really lonely in our refuge." Susie responded. 

"And why would you say that?" Tenshi asked. She was willing to help Susie with any request that she had. She wanted to cheer Susie up and help her out with her predicament. She was going to do that by helping Susie be comfortable in the studio. 

"I have nobody to talk to. It's going to be really lonely without one of my fellow coworkers that might be trapped in this place." Susie explained. 

"That is nonsense! You have me to talk to. I can be your friend. We can also have a little fun and tease Rage while we're at it." Tenshi said as she gave a friendly wink. Susie wiped the tears from her face and gave Tenshi a warm smile. 

"That sounds like a great idea. Maybe my new life as a toon might not be so bad with you around to help me." Susie responded.

"Don't worry, Susie. I will be here to help you if you need it. Or do you want me to call you Alice now?" Tenshi asked as she held Susie's hand.


End file.
